¡Te Amo!
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando no eres dueño de tus miedos y te cuesta decir lo que realmente sientes? Eso es precisamente lo que le pasa a Jan Di, cuando no puede pronunciar dos simples palabras que llevan una gran carga emocional...


¡Hola! Hoy les traigo un pequeño One Shot dedicado al Día de San Valentín. Es una especie de regalo de mi parte porque me han recibido muy bien dentro del mundo de Boys Before Flowers, ¡gracias! Espero que les guste... ^^

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA KBS

.

.

* * *

.

** ¡TE AMO!**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol poco a poco se colaban por las delgadas cortinas de la ventana en aquella habitación. Justo en el centro de la misma, una chica de veinte años se encontraba despertando tras escuchar la melodía del despertador que le anunciaba que era hora de levantarse.

Dio un bostezo y apagó la alarma con un gruñido, pues ésta insistía en recordarle que era hora de abandonar los brazos de Morfeo. Poco a poco se fue espabilando, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban nuevamente a su cabeza, uno a uno…

— _¿Será que a pesar de todo este tiempo juntos, nunca me vas a decir que me amas?_

— _Sunbae, yo…_

— _Olvídalo, si no puedes es que no quieres. No puedo obligarte a sentir el mismo amor que el que te tengo yo a ti… nos vemos mañana, descansa…_

¡Sunbae! Gritó al recordar todo aquello por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se levantó de golpe e inmediatamente se metió a la ducha. No hacía falta saberlo, pues le bastaba imaginarse la cara de tristeza con la que hoy debía estar su novio.

Después de asearse, se miró fijamente en el espejo. Las facciones que hace unos meses atrás la hacían verse como una chica de preparatoria, hoy ya no estaban. Sólo lucía como una bella universitaria, una chica que luchó mucho para entrar en la escuela de medicina y que además, siempre contó con su apoyo. Se vio con reproche en el espejo, alisó sus cabellos castaños que ahora lucían más largos y quitó las inexistentes arrugas de su impecable uniforme…

— Bien, Geum Jan Di… ¡es hora de que soluciones todo este embrollo en el que te metiste! —. Dijo en voz alta. Después, tomó sus útiles y se alistó para comenzar con sus clases.

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

_**En otra parte…**_

_._

_._

_._

Un apuesto joven de poco más de veintidós años, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, piel morena clara y una facha de caballero inconfundible, terminaba de vestirse para salir rumbo a la Universidad. La noche anterior no lo había pasado del todo bien, pues a pesar de estar enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo y de pensar que era correspondido, la mujer con la que había decidido compartir sus días, parecía no estar del todo segura.

Tomó el abrigo azul que combinaba perfecto con aquél pantalón beige y camisa del mismo color. Unió sólo dos de sus botones y volvió a acomodarse el cabello. Estaba decidido a ponerle un ultimátum a su novia: o ella aceptaba que lo amaba tanto como él, o esta misma noche su relación llegaría a su fin, aún cuando resultara siendo el más afectado en aquella situación.

Una vez que terminó su arreglo personal, cogió todo lo necesario para la Universidad y salió de su habitación, encontrándose en el comedor con su abuelo.

— ¡Buenos días abuelo! —. Saludó con una reverencia y una sonrisa fingida que su interlocutor no creyó.

— Buenos días hijo, ¿cómo está tu ánimo hoy? —. Comenzó a molestarlo.

— Excelente como siempre, ¿y tú?

— Pues al menos mejor que tú, sí amanecí. ¿Ahora qué sucedió con Jan Di? —. Esta vez fue al grano.

— ¿Con Jan Di? Nada abuelo, lo de siempre: ayer salimos al cine, después la llevé a cenar y fui a dejarla a su casa, a la hora indicada por su padre. Ya sabes que desde que ellos regresaron a su antigua casa, suelen supervisar cada movimiento de su hija… —. Tomó un poco del té que previamente le había dejado su abuelo en su lugar.

— ¿Crees que porque soy viejo soy tonto, Yoon Ji Hoo? —. Le reprochó su abuelo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El chico dejó la taza a un lado, dio un suspiro y resignado, comenzó a contar la situación:

— Nuevamente se negó a decirme que me ama. Abuelo, yo ya se lo he dicho muchas veces, no me canso de reafirmárselo día con día y a pesar de que ella dice que también, no logra pronunciarlo con cada una de sus letras… —. Se cayó por unos segundos, nuevamente suspiró y agregó: — Estoy comenzando a pensar que eso de que olvidó por completo a Jun Pyo es mentira y sólo está conmigo por lástima.

El abuelo, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, tomó tanto aire como pudo. Se levantó y caminó misteriosamente hasta su nieto, en cuanto estuvo cerca de él le dio un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho, haciendo que éste, además del dolor diera un brinco por la sorpresa…

— ¡Abuelo! ¿Puedo saber por qué me golpeas? —. Se quejó Ji Hoo.

— ¡Por tonto! Si tanto quieres que Jan Di te diga que también te ama, lo primero que debes hacer es quitarte esas inseguridades. Si está contigo es porque en verdad quiere hacerlo. Tú y yo sabemos que a pesar de su enorme corazón, ella no hace nada a menos que quiera hacerlo…

— Pero abuelo… —. Trató de defenderse Ji Hoo.

— Lo segundo que debes hacer, es demostrárselo. No basta con que siempre estés ahí o que se lo digas, debes expresárselo con más detalles…

— A ella no le gustan los regalos materiales. Nunca me ha recibido nada e incluso, cuando le propuse que nos casáramos, no quiso el anillo de mi madre. Dijo que sólo aceptaría si le compraba una sortija más barata… abuelo, ¡esto es realmente complicado! —. Siguió quejándose el muchacho, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa, totalmente derrotado.

El abuelo jamás lo había visto así. De hecho, si algo caracterizaba a Yoon Ji Hoo, era el hecho de que siempre mantenía la cordura ante cualquier tipo de situación. Verlo así, era como estar viendo una nueva faceta de su nieto, una nueva faceta revelada gracias a Geum Jan Di.

— Ni cabe duda que estaba en lo cierto cuando te dije aquella vez que no merecías tener a alguien como Jan Di a tu lado… —. Dijo en tono serio. Ji Hoo levantó la cabeza sorprendido y el abuelo continuó: — Sí, hoy más que nunca sé que eres un cobarde, de verdad que no sé cómo puedes decirte mi nieto…

— ¡Abuelo!

— Sí, sí. Y no me pongas esa cara… sólo te voy a decir que si quieres que Jan Di te corresponda al decirle que la amas, debes entender su corazón, sus sentimientos. ¡Cobarde! Nos vemos más tarde en la clínica… —. Terminó de hablar y tomó su maletín. Justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta, Ji Hoo se levantó y le llamó:

— ¿Acaso no vas a querer que te lleve hoy?

— No, así que puedes irte en tu motocicleta… ¡Ah, qué muchacho tan tonto! Piensa en todo lo que te dije, quizá encuentres la respuesta… —. Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Si el abuelo tenía una característica en particular era esa: molestar a su nieto con acertijos que aunque tardíamente, Ji Hoo acababa por entender. No por nada había logrado que Jan Di se convirtiera en su novia después de haber estado muy deprimida tras el matrimonio de Jun Pyo con la heredera del Grupo JK.

Con esas palabras aún en su mente, cambió las llaves de su auto por las de su motocicleta y así, emprendió el camino hacia la Universidad. Quizá algo de aire le vendría bien para entender todo por lo que estaba sucediendo…

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

Geum Jan Di llegaba a la Facultad de Medicina del Grupo Shin Hwa. Tenía un gran conflicto mental, pues se debatía entre la imposibilidad que ella solía tener para decir palabras de amor y el enorme sentimiento que la embargaba por su ahora novio. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo y la mirada depositada en el suelo, hasta que sintió cómo su cabeza se topó con alguien. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la curiosa mirada del gran Goo Jun Pyo…

— ¡Buenos días, lavandera! —. La saludó con burla, mientras de Jan Di escapaba un gruñido, típico de cada vez que se encontraba con su ex novio.

En realidad ellos dos ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que su amor nunca fue del todo cierto. Sólo se habían sentido ilusionados al verse sumergidos en el mundo del otro. Sin embargo, él poco a poco fue enamorándose del carácter intrépido de Jae Kyung y ella, recuperó los sentimientos hacia Ji Hoo, los cuales no estaban del todo enterrados. Así, tanto Jan Di como Jun Pyo, se habían vuelto amigos. Sí dos amigos que adoraban molestarse entre sí.

— ¡Buenos días, tonto! Déjame pasar, que tengo clase… —. Le respondió de mala gana, tratando de quitar al chico de su camino. Él la detuvo y le dijo seriamente:

— Ya… recuerda que somos amigos, ¿qué sucede con Ji Hoo? ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

— ¿Cómo que qué le hice esta vez? —. Le reprochó con un golpe en el brazo.

— Conociendo la devoción que te tiene mi amigo, debes haber sido tú la que inició el conflicto…

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —. Contestó una Jan Di realmente avergonzada.

— Ya te lo dije, porque los conozco a ambos…

— ¡Eres un tonto, pero lo peor es que tienes razón! —. Respondió, esta vez rompiendo en llanto y logrando que el heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa la rodeara con sus brazos. Justo en ese momento, Ji Hoo iba llegando a la Universidad, viendo la escena del abrazo.

— Buenos días, lamento interrumpirlos… —. Dijo con un real tono de enojo. Jan Di dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y Jun Pyo comenzó a maquilar una idea en su cabeza, tratando de ayudar a Ji Hoo, su gran salvador en más de una ocasión.

— Sunbae, yo… él… nosotros… no es… —. Trató de explicar Jan Di al tiempo que Jun Pyo la interrumpía.

— ¡Buenos días Ji Hoo, amigo! ¿Cómo estás hoy? —. Respondió mientras posaba uno de sus brazos encima del hombro de Jan Di, dándole un nuevo abrazo. La pareja quedó sorprendida ante tal acción.

— Pues al parecer, no mejor que ustedes… nos vemos después —. Respondió un molesto Ji Hoo, quien se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a los otros dos chicos sumergidos en un enorme silencio.

— ¡Pero qué diablos te sucede Jun Pyo! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del lío en el que me acabas de meter? —. Reprochó Jan Di gritándole.

— ¡Ya, ya, cállate! Si no me dejas explicarte, no puedo decir qué pensé…

— Está bien, te escucho…

— Claramente, ustedes dos tienen un problema. Y si ninguno de los dos se atreve a decírselo al otro, al gran Jun Pyo no le queda más remedio que intervenir. Soy todo oídos Jan Di, ¿qué sucede?

Ella se quedó completamente sorprendida ante las palabras de Jun Pyo. Después de todo, no era tan torpe como aparentaba, así que decidió decirle los motivos por los cuales ella y Ji Hoo se estaban distanciando.

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

_**Horas después, en la sala de los F4…**_

.

.

.

La sala se encontraba sumergida en un completo silencio. Ninguno de los tres integrantes de los F4 ahí reunidos, terminaba de entender todo lo que les acababa de contar Jun Pyo acerca de Jan Di y Ji Hoo.

— ¿De verdad quieres intervenir en el pleito de esos dos? —. Preguntó sorprendido Woo Bin.

— Así es… créanme, lo hago por nuestro bien. O de lo contrario, cuando yo llegue a casa mi esposa querrá platicar sólo sobre eso. Yi Jeong no podrá hablar con Ga Eul, pues seguramente se desquitará con los amigos del involucrado y tú Woo Bin, tendrás que soportar el mal humor de Jan Di… —. Les dijo Jun Pyo a cada uno de sus amigos. Ellos voltearon a verse detenidamente y asintieron. En realidad el panorama que les pintó el líder, no era del todo amable con ellos.

— Está bien, te ayudaré… —. Dijo Yi Jeong.

— ¿Pero estás seguro de que ella es la indicada? —. Preguntó Woo Bin con ciertas dudas en su tono de voz.

— ¡Pero claro! No hay otra persona en el mundo que se adapte a mis planes como ella… —. Respondió Jun Pyo mientras hacía una llamada con su móvil.

Horas más tarde, en la casa de la familia Goo, se encontraban reunidos todos los integrantes del F4. Además de Jae Kyung, Jan Di y Ga Eul. Aún no entendían muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Bien chicos, chicas. Los he reunido esta tarde para hacer de su conocimiento una magnífica noticia. Sé que específicamente, a uno de nosotros le va a dar más alegría que a todos… —. Empezó a hablar Jun Pyo, fijando su mirada en Ji Hoo, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos cruzadas en su pecho, a pesar de que estaba sentado junto a Jan Di.

— ¡Habla de una vez Jun Pyo! —. Le dijo su esposa, Jae Kyung.

— Espera un poco mono, debo hacer que esto luzca con misterio… —. Le reprochó el joven, haciendo que todos rieran ante el comportamiento infantil del matrimonio.

— Ya, Jun Pyo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que Ga Eul y yo después tendremos una cita? —. Esta vez habló Yi Jeong, quien tenía tomada de la mano a la chica. Ellos ya llevaban varios meses saliendo y en unos cuantos más, su matrimonio se llevaría a cabo. Sí, el gran casanova había sido flechado por Cupido.

— ¡Ash! Qué fastidio con ustedes y su falta de sentido del misterio, pero en fin. Ya que no pueden esperar un poco les diré: ¡Seo Hyun llega mañana! Y al parecer, no viene sólo de visita… ¡Se quedará por una buena temporada con nosotros!

Después de que Jun Pyo dijera esas palabras, Ji Hoo abrió los ojos ipso facto, levantándose del sofá en el que estaba y saliendo del lugar sin decir una sola palabra, dejando anonadados a todos los presentes. Por su parte, Jan Di quiso seguirlo pero fue detenida por Yi Jeong.

Nadie más pronunció palabra alguna, sólo se miraban entre sí. Jan Di no sabía por qué, pero sentía un enorme miedo dentro de su corazón… _¿Será que Ji Hoo sunbae sigue amando a Seo Hyun y por eso salió tan enojado?_ Pensaba una y otra vez… desde ese momento, el mundo dejó de existir para Geum Jan Di.

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

Ji Hoo caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las transitadas calles de la ciudad. Años atrás, él se habría alegrado con la noticia de que Seo Hyun regresaría por una buena temporada con él y los F4. Ahora, ahora sentía que su mundo se convertía en un caos, pues si tenía problemas con Geum Jan Di éstos ahora se verían intensificados con la llegada de la persona a la que juró amar años atrás.

No supo cómo, pero mientras caminaba sin sentido y varias horas después, llegó a la casa de Jan Di. La luz de su habitación aún estaba encendida, así que le marcó a su celular, esperando que ella se decidiera a contestar la llamada.

— ¿Diga? —. Respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

— Jan Di, soy yo, Ji Hoo…

— Sunbae —. Respondió confundida.

— Estoy frente a tu casa, ¿podrías salir unos minutos? —. Preguntó vacilante.

— Claro, espérame un poco…

Minutos después, Ji Hoo y Jan Di se encontraban sentados en los columpios del parque cerca de su casa, donde alguna vez estuvo con Jun Pyo. Ambos se encontraban sumergidos en un completo silencio, el cual era cómodo entre ellos, pues a pesar de todo, sus corazones se sentían contentos al tenerse cerca. Ji Hoo miraba fijamente hacia las estrellas mientras escuchaba los fuertes latidos que provenían de su pecho.

— Jan Di… —. Se animó a decir finalmente.

— Dime sunbae…

— ¿De verdad tú quieres estar conmigo? —. Dijo algunos minutos después.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué la pregunta? —. Dijo confundida Jan Di, sintiendo un enorme miedo dentro de su corazón. Si bien ya una vez pensó que era capaz de dejar ir a su primer amor, ahora no estaba tan segura.

— Por ti, por mí… por todo —. Fue la simple respuesta de Ji Hoo.

— Sunbae, yo… yo… ¡por supuesto que quiero estar contigo! Tú eres como la luz que ilumina mi vida gris, eres el factor por el que me levanto diariamente, eres la persona a la que yo… a la que yo… —. Se interrumpió abruptamente. Ji Hoo volteó sorprendido y con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada, se animó a preguntar:

— ¿A la que tú, qué Jan Di?

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos. Sólo se escuchaba el latir desesperado de ambos corazones, que ansiaban encontrar la vía idónea para revelar sus sentimientos…

— Ji Hoo, yo… discúlpame, ¡pero no puedo! —. Respondió Jan Di, rompiendo en llanto.

— ¿No puedes decirlo o no quieres decirlo? —. Preguntó un ya herido Ji Hoo.

— ¡No puedo! No sé, es algo que jamás le he dicho a nadie… tú sabes que el sentimiento ahí está, pero no puedo decirlo en voz alta. Créeme, ¡de verdad, no puedo!

— Bien, tampoco te voy a obligar Jan Di. Pero entonces, creo que por el bien de ambos, lo mejor es que me vaya de tu vida. Puedes sentirte libre a partir de hoy, pues ya no tienes ningún tipo de compromiso conmigo… —. Terminó de hablar y dio media vuelta, caminando despacio y cabizbajo. Lo que acababa de hacer, era la decisión más difícil que había tomado en toda su vida.

Jan Di por su parte, se quedó inmóvil y con la vista en el suelo, pensando en porqué esas dos palabras le eran tan difíciles de pronunciar…

"_Te Amo, te amo, ¡te amo Yoon Ji Hoo!"… _se repetía intensamente una y otra vez en la cabeza. Levantó la cabeza y vio que él aún no iba tan lejos, aún existía la posibilidad de que ella enmendara su error y por fin, pudiera abrir su corazón…

— Ji Hoo, espera… ¡Yo te amo! —. Pronunció en voz baja, tan baja que él no la alcanzó a escuchar. Se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, tragó saliva e intentó una segunda vez:

— Ji Hoo, ¡te amo!

No lo logró tampoco. Suspiró casi sintiéndose derrotada, viendo cómo él cada vez se alejaba más. Por fin tomó valor, respiró profundo y con toda la fuerza que su corazón y su garganta le permitieron, gritó:

— ¡Ji Hoo sunbae, no me puedes dejar aquí porque yo te amo!

Esta vez su gritó puedo escucharse por todo el parque. Ji Hoo se detuvo sorprendido ante esas palabras, giró su cuerpo por completo y se encontró con el rostro de Jan Di iluminado por una enorme sonrisa de alivio, aún cuando algunas lágrimas todavía corrían por sus mejillas.

Él comenzó a caminar rápidamente y haciendo énfasis en la necesidad que sentía por hacerlo, tomó el pequeño rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó. La besó con la misma intensidad que su corazón y su amor le exigían. Fue un beso apasionado, libre, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza a pesar de estar en un lugar público. Fue un beso sincero y lleno de amor por ambos chicos.

Fueron separándose poco a poco, según se lo permitiera la misma necesidad fisiológica que les exigía respirar. Cuando sus labios estuvieron libres, ambos sonrieron alegremente mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Ji Hoo posó su frente en la de Jan Di, cerró los ojos y con un susurro le dijo:

— ¡Por favor, por favor Jan Di, dilo otra vez! Tengo miedo de que esto no haya sido real…

— ¡Eres un tonto Ji Hoo sunbae! —. Comenzó a reír, mientras ella también cerraba sus ojos y rodeaba la cintura masculina con sus brazos. — Pero aún así, tonto, callado y reprimido, ¡te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡No sabes cuánto te amo mi caballero blanco!

Ji Hoo ante tal declaración, abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Tomó a Jan Di por la cintura y la levantó, girando con ella y haciéndola reír. Ese era el momento más feliz en la vida de los dos jóvenes. Por fin, sus miedos y sus reservas se habían hecho a un lado para declararse el amor sincero que sentían el uno por el otro.

— ¡Espera, espera sunbae! Ya estoy mareada… —. Decía Jan Di mientras él la dejaba lentamente de pie en el suelo fijo. La sonrisa que estaba instalada en su rostro, era la más bella y la más sincera que jamás había podido tener.

— ¡Gracias Jan Di! —. Declaró. — Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra al saber que mis sentimientos han sido correspondidos al cien por ciento… ¡Yo también te amo!

— Sunbae, mis sentimientos siempre han sido esos. Pero soy tan insegura que jamás creí que fuera merecedora de decirlos en voz alta. Pensaba que tú merecías a alguien más fuerte, más educada y de otro mundo, un mundo totalmente diferente al mío…

— ¡Tonta! ¿Cómo podrías pensar eso? —. La regañó Ji Hoo. — ¿Acaso nunca te he demostrado cuánto es lo que te amo? ¡Si no me he cansado de hacerlo!

— Sí, pero yo creí que merecías a alguien más. Alguien como Seo Hyun…

— Seo Hyun… —. Repitió Ji Hoo en voz alta.

— Sí, ella y con eso de que está por llegar… —. Dijo Jan Di temerosa. — ¡Sunbae! ¡Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar, por favor!

Ji Hoo soltó una pequeña risita mientras la envolvía nuevamente con sus brazos. En ese momento era el hombre más dichoso, pues además de que su novia le acababa de declarar minutos antes su amor, ahora se mostraba celosa ante el recuerdo de alguien que sólo significaba un bello recuerdo en su vida.

— Jan Di. Mi pequeña nutria, ¡jamás pienses que te voy a dejar! Eso no va a suceder nunca a menos que me lo pidas tú. Yo estaré a tu lado toda mi vida, no sólo como tu bombero, también como tu compañero, el hombre que desea más que nada en el mundo que tú seas parte de su vida y que le regales la oportunidad de hacerte feliz… ¡Te amo Jan Di! Así, tal cual eres. Con o sin dinero… simplemente te amo por ser Jan Di.

— Sunbae, ¡gracias! —. Fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir llorando entre sus brazos, pero esta vez de alegría. Sin sentir la noción del tiempo se quedaron abrazados, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos se amoldaban uno a otro. Escuchando los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. Así, simplemente creando su propio mundo, un mundo donde sólo existían Ji Hoo y Jan Di. Al menos hasta que ella recordó algo…

— Sunbae, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —. Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— Dime… —. Respondió Ji Hoo sin abrir aún los ojos. Jan Di se separó abruptamente de sus brazos y con un tono sumamente enojado, agregó:

— ¿Me quieres decir por qué saliste tan enojado esta tarde de casa de Jun Pyo?

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, ¿por qué reaccionaste así al saber que Seo Hyun iba a regresar?

— Jan Di, yo…

— Porque es un tonto, ¡un verdadero tonto! —. Escucharon que alguien decía detrás de ellos. La pareja volteó instantáneamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz y se sorprendieron al ver en el mismo lugar al abuelo de Ji Hoo.

— ¡Abuelo! —. Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Voltearon a verse ante la sorpresa y comenzaron a reír.

— ¡De veras que si no es por mi mente siniestra, ninguno de los dos hubiera entendido la lección! —. Dijo el abuelo sonriendo. — Me alegra que por fin ambos se hayan dicho lo que en verdad sienten, pero entiendan que no deben llegar al límite para poder expresarlo…

Tanto Jan Di como Ji Hoo no terminaban de comprender las palabras del abuelo. Él se dio cuenta de que ellos aún no entendían sus palabras, así que primero se dirigió a su nieto:

— Ji Hoo, debes darte cuenta que no siempre con darle a tu novia todo lo que necesita, es amarla por completo. También, debes darle la certeza de que ella es la única mujer a la que podrás ver por siempre. Que a pesar de los prejuicios sociales, es tu mundo, el lugar en donde quieres quedarte toda tu vida…

El chico por fin comprendió las cosas: siempre le había ayudado a Jan Di en todo lo que él pudo. Le decía que la amaba a partir de que se hicieron novios, pero nunca se dio a la tarea de hacerla sentir segura, de mostrarle que no importan las diferencias que pudieran existir entre ellos, lo importante era estar juntos, libres, crear su mundo. Un mundo donde sólo existieran ellos dos, así como lo habían hecho minutos antes. Ji Hoo sonrió y le hizo una seña a su abuelo de que ya había comprendido por fin el mensaje.

Fue el turno de que él le hablara a Jan Di:

— Y tú, muchacha… debes entender que abrir tu corazón no es malo. Al contrario. El amor no sólo se expresa sacrificándote como lo hiciste en el pasado. El amor también es compartir, es darle al otro la oportunidad de entender lo que pasa por tu cabeza y tu corazón, sin necesidad de decirlo. Es crear un sentido de complicidad… ¡Nunca más te vuelvas a reprimir! Y por supuesto, nunca más vuelva a sentir que no mereces estar al lado de este chico, pues si él te eligió fue por algo…

Jan Di comenzó a pensar y era totalmente cierto lo que el abuelo Yoon le decía. Ella siempre se "sacrificaba" por los demás, pero nunca se daba la oportunidad de decir lo que realmente sentía. Además, se castigaba pensando en que no era lo suficientemente buena como para estar al lado de Ji Hoo. Debía entender a partir de ese momento, que ella era la chica que su príncipe había escogido. Y también, que él debía convertirse en su cómplice, porque era el amor que ella esperaba y el amor que jamás dejaría ir.

Jan Di asintió con una sonrisa y además, se acercó al abuelo para darle un abrazo tan fuerte que lo hizo reír. Minutos después, Ji Hoo se unió al abrazo y así, ambos sentían que ya eran una familia más que conformada. Sólo quedaba una duda por resolver:

— Abuelo, ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? —. Preguntó Ji Hoo.

— Ah, eso. Deben agradecerle a Jun Pyo, él fue el autor intelectual de plan… —. Contestó el abuelo como si nada.

— ¿El plan? —. Lo interrogó Jan Di.

— Sí, dijo que él había inventado una pequeña mentira acerca del regreso de alguien importante para Ji Hoo, que si todo resultaba como lo planeó, ustedes tenían que estar juntos en este momento… porque el tonto de mi nieto tenía que sentirse confundido y tú muchacha, debías estar sumamente celosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —. Dijo la pareja al unísono.

— Tal cual…

— Bueno, debo reconocer que por primera vez, hizo algo que de verdad funcionó… —. Dijo Ji Hoo con alegría mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Jan Di y depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

— Además… —. Esta vez habló Jan Di. — Gracias a Jun Pyo por fin le pude decir a la única persona que quiero más que a nada en este mundo, ¡te amo! Esas palabras que diré sólo por ti, sólo para ti… —. Se giró y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de Yoon Ji Hoo, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sonrojó cuando su abuelo comenzó a carraspear ante la escena.

— Creo que es suficiente con que haya presenciado toda la parte de la reconciliación, ¿no creen? —. Les dijo el abuelo con un fingido tono de enojo.

— ¡Abuelo! —. Gritó al unísono la pareja y minutos después, comenzaron a reír.

— ¿Qué? De verdad que se vieron muy trágicos cuando Ji Hoo quiso irse y Jan Di intentaba decirle que no lo hiciera… —. Siguió burlándose el abuelo.

La pareja sólo se tomó de las manos y detrás del abuelo, comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la chica. Por fin, ambos sabían que sus sentimientos eran totalmente correspondidos, por fin podrían habían encontrado su propio espacio dentro del universo. Pero sobre todo, podrían decirse mutuamente y sin miedo las dos palabras que fluyen desde lo más profundo del corazón de un ser humano:

¡_Te Amo…!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Si llegaron hasta acá, es porque no les aburrió y eso ya es ganancia para mí jeje... ¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden que si tienen alguna queja, duda, comentario o tomatazo, estoy a sus órdenes. Igual, simplemente no olviden decirme qué les pareció ... ¡Mil gracias por su apoyo! Espero que hayan tenido un gran día... ¡Les mando muchos abrazos de mi parte!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


End file.
